Distractions
by BuNeng-TiaoWu
Summary: Kagome's husband is a work-a-holic and she wants him to rest. So she goes in to distract him, but it doesn't go as planned.


**Distractions**

Sesshoumaru looked out on the glistening world of ice that was presented to him from his desk. He heard the door to his office slide open and the slight hiss of tabi-covered feet against the tatami flooring.

Kagome moved in to the room and settled next to Sesshoumaru as he stared out the window. "Sesshoumaru, you really should rest. You've been working non-stop for the past week. I know it's your job to make sure that the villages in your care are faring well during the winter season, but not at the expense of your health. You may be a demon but..."

Sesshoumaru raised his hand before she could continue berating him. "I am currently taking a break and enjoying the tranquility of the snowy wonderland that nature has deigned to present to me. I have no need of more rest than this. I request that you cease your daily demands of my capitulation to rest."

Kagome continued, unafraid of angering him, especially since she had stayed up all night forming her plans to get Sesshoumaru out of his office. It had all started with a dream she'd had.

_Kagome walked down the lane at a leisurely pace. She was enjoying being surrounded by the sounds of birds trilling out their love songs for each other and watching the squirrels frolic on top of the snow that blanketed the meadow right outside of the palace walls. She turned around to look up the path at Sesshoumaru. She couldn't tell if he was actually enjoying himself or just pretending for her sake. He just kept staring in the distance and had not said anything to her ever since she had dragged him from his office by his hand._

_He had been reluctant to come, but considering she managed to move him she knew that he at least was going to give her leeway to do something for him. She paused in the lane long enough to allow his slower wandering to catch up to her. She surprised him by placing her arms around him and tipping her face up to him. Seeing him glancing down she closed her eyes and moved on her tiptoes to show him that she wanted him to kiss her. She felt him leaning down and the warm breath brush across her lips..._

Kagome was brought out of her memories by the knock of a piece of wood settling in the fire that was keeping the office warm. She glanced over to Sesshoumaru to find that while her mind had wandered he had changed his focus from the view out the window to study her. His golden eyes were glowing with curiosity, and was the humor as well? He reached his hand out to cradle the side of Kagome's neck and to tilt her head up to him.

"What do you conspire to do my little miko? I can practically see you fidgeting to do something."

Kagome shivered slightly as the ring that she had convinced him to wear, to show humans and demons alike that he was taken, met the bare skin of her neck. The fact that she was able to have such a demon love her was still just as thrilling to her after so many years of being together as it was the first day he had asked her to stay with him.

"I'm trying to see how I can put my plans from last night in to action. I was banking on you to be working when I came in so I could throw a fit and drag you from the room. Instead I find you relaxing without my help." Kagome let her lower lip extend just a bit in a slight pout. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to bend down and give her a slight nip followed by a chaste kiss.

"You have no idea how to build up a demon's sense of suspense do you? I was looking forward to a bit more resistance from you with how hard your brain seemed to be working."

"Well, if it's resistance you want, then how's this?" She leaned as far away from him as she could with his hand still cradling her neck. "Unhand me you swine. How dare you design to lay your hands on one such as I?" Then she jerked away so that his hand was no longer touching her. She could see the humor in his eyes now, but the playfulness that she was hoping to see just wasn't there. Kagome was about to get up to see if having him chase her across the room would loosen him up, but before she could move she found herself being tugged forward.

Sesshoumaru reached forward and caught Kagome's hand. He tugged her forward so that she ended up in his lap where he wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on top of her shoulder. He turned his head to giver her cheek and neck a kiss before resuming his position of watching out the window at the scene in front of him. "Forgive me Kagome. I know you're trying to distract me from work, but all I desire right now is to just sit here. I just want the quiet with you here; in my arms."

Kagome still couldn't get used to how open he was around her when no one else was around. She sighed and snuggled closer to him enjoying the heat from his body and from the fire. Maybe sometimes the best distraction from work was to have nothing as a distraction at all.


End file.
